The Box
by Lunadoragon
Summary: The Starlights are back home on Kinmoku. There's a mysterious box sitting on the table. Who's it from? What's in it? OHE SHOT


**A/N: This takes place not too long after the Starlights return back to Kinmoku.**

**Disclaimer: I own not a single character in this story……I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I promise I'll put them back where I found them…..they may not be in the same condition as when I borrowed them…But I will give them back……..eventually. **

**So here you go!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Maker walked into the kitchen all three of the Starlights shared. Her long auburn hair was loose around her body and her violet eyes were still dull from sleep. She was wearing a deep purple nightie that barely covered anything. It was a hot summer morning on Kinmoku. She opened the refrigerator and relieved it of its' orange juice. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and meandered over to the table and took a seat. She was pouring the juice in her glass when she heard the shuffling of bare feet on tiles.

Healer appeared in the doorway, her long silver hair in two braids falling down either side of her body. She was wearing a light green cami top and matching shorts that would barely cover an eleven year old, let alone a well developed, sixteen year old Healer. She flopped into the chair next to Maker.

"By the Gods! Why does it have to be so blasted hot so early in the Goddess forsaken morning?" Healer wailed.

"Because they just live to torture you, Healer. They're up there laughing right now at the sight of your heat frizzed hair," Maker said sarcastically as she took a sip of orange juice.

"What!" Healer jumped up, her hands flying towards her hair. She took off to her bathroom while trying to smooth down her 'perfect' hair. Maker cringed when she hear a crash come from the hallway.

"Owwwwwww! Watch where you're going!" Maker heard Fighter cry out.

"Damn it Fighter! You watch where you're going!" Maker heard Healer yell out before she heard the resounding slam of a door.

Fighter came walking into the kitchen, rubbing her bottom. She was wearing a midnight blue cotton nightie with silver moons and stars covering it. Her raven hair was a tangled mess of braid hanging down her back. She shuffled to the cupboard and grabbed a glass. She shuffled back to the table and sprawled in the seat next to Maker. She reached for the orange juice when she caught sight of a box on the table.

"Ooooo! What's that?" She asked in a very Gir like way, pointing towards the box.

Maker raised her groggy violet eyes to the object of Fighter's outburst. It took her mind a second to register what it was.

"It's a box," she stated, yawning.

"Smart ass. I know it's a box. Where did it come from?"

"I don't know, why don't you look and find out," Maker said, getting up from the table and walking over to the refrigerator. She didn't open it, but leaned up against it, letting the metal cool her tall frame.

Fighter sent Maker another 'smart ass' glance as she reached for the box. Just at that moment, a perfectly coifed Healer walked back into the room.

"Ah, all better now," she said, patting her perfectly styled silver hair. She noticed the object in Fighter's hands.

"Ooooo! What's that?" She exclaimed in the same manner that Fighter did just a moment ago.

"A box," came a reply from the tall woman leaning on the refrigerator with her eyes closed.

"Always the perceptive one, aren't you Maker," Healer said sarcastically.

"Yup! That's me. The perceptive smart ass."

"Well, Fighter? Who's it from?" Healer asked as Fighter read the label. Her mouth dropped open.

"Well, are you going to tell us? Or are you just going to be our fly catcher today," an annoyed Maker asked.

"Sorry," Fighter said, closing her mouth. "It's from Setsuna-san!"

"What?" Both Maker and Healer yelled at the same time.

Healer walked over to the table and snatched the box out of raven haired woman's hands.

"Holy crap! She's right! I didn't think UPS delivered this far!" Healer exclaimed.

Fighter snatched the box back from the short, silver haired woman and walked to one of the drawers and pulled out a knife. She set the box on the counter while she committed hara kiri on the tape. When she was done, she walked the box back to the table and set it down. Healer and Maker gathered around the table, wondering what the mysterious time senshi could have sent them.

Fighter opened the top of the box to reveal plastic packing bubbles and a note.

"Ooooo! Therapy!" Maker exclaimed. Healer and Fighter both face faulted when the tall, auburn haired woman grabbed the sheet of plastic bubble wrap and popped a few bubbles in her long, slender fingers.

Pop, pop. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh."

Fighter and Healer looked at each other and shrugged. Fighter picked up the note and read it aloud over the occasional pop of a plastic bubble.

Dear Starlights-

I had the toy company that I work for make these up special for you. The regular ones are selling like hotcakes now that you three are gone. I added some special touches of my own, with the help of Minako-chan and Usagi-hime. I hope you enjoy!

Ja Ne!

Meioh Setsuna

"Huh?" Healer asked. All three peered into the box.

"No way!" Fighter cried, pulling out a twelve inch version of herself, or rather, her other self.

Healer and Maker both did the same. All three stared at the dolls in silence, until Healer had to break it.

"Why does mine have to look so girly?" She whined.

"You are a girl," Fighter said.

"But-" Healer started.

"You looked girly on Earth too," Maker sad in a deadpan voice.

Healer shot the taller woman a look that could have sent even the bravest warrior running for the hills.

"Don't make me 'Star Sensitive Inferno' your sarcastic ass, Maker," she growled.

"Really? I didn't think you could reach my ass, shorty," Maker said matter-of-factly.

"THAT'S IT!" Healer yelled, pulling her Star Yell out of her subspace pocket.

"STOP IT! We don't want to have to remodel the kitchen……again. Jeeze Maker! What side of who's bed did you wake up on this morning?" Fighter asked.

Silence……then……pop….pop.

Both Fighter and Healer sighed and Healer shoved her Star Yell back into her subspace pocket. (Luna- I just won't tell you where that pocket is located upon her person. I'll let you use your imagination!)

Fighter had proceeded to strip her doll, making sure 'everything' was there when she noticed something on the back.

"What's this?" Fighter wondered aloud. There was a small button on the back. The raven haired woman pressed said button and heard………herself!

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!"

The doll started to glow and Fighter dropped it on the table.

"What the Fu-" She started. The glow had faded, leaving a scantily clad, leather wearing, female doll in its place.

"No way!" Both Healer and Maker exclaimed. They both found their buttons.

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

A now very wide awake Maker poked the 'Taiki turned Sailor Star Maker' doll with a slender finger.

"What the heck?"

Healer just stared, her peridot green eyes wide.

Fighter's midnight blue eyes sparkled with delight. A smile crept across her lips.

"It's about time I had my own action figure!"

**Owari!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

**I hope you like this as much as I did…….**

**Gomen ne, If you don't know who Gir is…..I suggest a google search on Invader Zim/Gir. Unfortunately, this was the only way I could describe Fighters exclamation. And Gir is a funny little charater. Anyways, Lemme know what you think kudasai! **

**Ja ne! **

**Luna**


End file.
